


Diving In

by agirl919



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Keith is scared of water, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skinny Dipping, first time posting on ao3, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl919/pseuds/agirl919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finds a waterfall and wants to show Keith something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so first, this is my first fic posted to ao3 so I am still trying to figure out the formatting and I would love any tips on it. 
> 
> Secondly, this was an anonymous request from a [prompt meme](http://pallatron.tumblr.com/post/146763219422/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and I would love it if you would reblog it[ Here!](http://pallatron.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfiction)
> 
> Prompt: So I found this waterfall...

“Lance, this is ridiculous,” Keith complained for maybe the fifth time today.

They were on a mission right now so Lance messing around by covering Keith’s eyes and dragging him out to somewhere was a bit of a U-turn in his plans.

As paladins, as Allura constantly reminded them, they had a right to help all people of all planets in order to keep them and their homes alive.

Slacking off, however, is never included in these kinds of missions.

“Look, we’re almost there,” Lance reassured. One hand was gripping onto Keith's bicep and the other was covering his eyes as Lance guided the boy in front of him.

Soon, the ground became softer, mushier, and as this particular planet was very rocky, this was unexpected. Keith smelt something strange, something natural but a bit salty, and something that could only be described as fresh.

Then he heard rushing water and Keith froze for a moment.

“Lance,” he began, “Where are we?”

Then Lance removed his hand and Keith could finally see after ten minutes of walking aimlessly.

There, right in front of him, was a lake and a river pouring water into it from above. All of the other smells and textures he heard and felt, respectively, were suddenly explained upon the discovery of this waterfall surrounded by nothing but tropical trees and animals.

“So I found this waterfall…” Lance began but Keith put his hand up to interrupt him.

“I can tell. Does anyone else know about this?” Keith would normally be more annoyed with Lance when he drags him away from his work, even if Allura said they could explore, but this place was truly beautiful.

“Nope. I just stumbled upon it.” Lance admitted proudly.

Keith was actually impressed and a little flattered by Lance letting him in on the river and its rushing waterfall that pooled into a fairly large lake.

“So do you wanna go skinny dip?”

Keith paused. “Isn't that when you cheat on a diet?”

“No,” Lance gave him an incredulous look. Keith really was a hermit. “You strip off your clothes and go swimming.”

“You what?” Keith, instead of being angry, actually blushed.

“Aw, is Little Keith-y poo afraid of showing off his body?” Lance said in a mocking tone of voice. Just then, he began to remove his own armor until he was in his just underwear.

“Jeez, Lance!” Again, it was hard to stay angry at Lance when so many other things were happening. “Please keep the underwear on,” Keith begged.

Lance stuck his tongue out. “You know, there are lots of people who would love an opportunity like this.”

He threw a few stones at the lake just to make sure there was nothing in there that could potentially leave him dead and/or naked.

“I'm sure there are lots of girls who would love to see me naked,” Keith smirked and laughed when Lance grumbled under his breath.

“Whatever. Last one in's a rotten egg!” Lance yelled, running straight to the water. When he jumped in, the warmth of the water was surprising but so was the lack of a second splash. Lance hadn’t been in natural water in forever so he adored the feeling of water enveloping his body, running through his hair and down his skin. He really missed this, missed Earth.

Lance finally snapped out of his daydreams and noticed how he could stand in the water. It really only came up to his chest.

Keith still stood there, fully dressed, blushing, and unmoving. His helmet was off but that was it, nothing more.

“Keith?” Lance called out to the other man.

“What is it, Lance?” The tone of his voice was more aggressive than normal, but Keith was still blushing. No wonder he was the Red Paladin.

“Come in,” Lance chuckled. “I told you already that we wouldn't get in trouble and everything is normal. Feels really good.” With that, Lance leaned backwards, letting himself float on top of the water. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Still, there was no Keith swimming around with him.

“Come on,” Lance groaned and rested back onto his feet. When he looked back at Keith, his breath hitched for a moment.

Keith looked hot, very, very _hot_.

He was literally sweating buckets now but he had chosen to sit down on the muddy ground. Lance had to admit it was hot, and so was Keith.

Keith had also removed his top by now so there was that plus.

“I just wanna sit here.” Keith mumbled out, playing with a leaf next to him.

“What?” Lance laughed. “It's hot as hell and you're disgustingly sweaty. Can little Keith not swim?” Lance cooed at Keith again but when Keith shamefully looked away, Lance paused.

“Can you not-?”

“Yeah, I can't swim.” Keith snapped. “I didn't grow up on the beach like you. I didn't have anyone to teach me but apparently you did.” Keith huffed and laid flat on his back with a sigh.

It was quiet, aside from the occasional, glorious breeze rustling the leaves or the chattering animals or the beautiful waterfall behind Lance.

“I can teach you,” Lance offered hesitantly. Keith sat up with dirt and mud smearing his cheeks.

“Don't screw with me,” Keith scoffed but he stood up.

“I'm serious.” Lance said. Even if he was telling the truth, that cocky demeanour of his always through Keith off.

“Really?”

“Of course. Besides, you can just stand in this.” Lance gestured, making it achingly obvious how irrational Keith was, in his own opinion.

With a glance or two at Lance, Keith muttered something and took off his bottoms. He rolled his eyes when he heard Lance chanting for him to “take it off” much louder than his usual shrieking voice could reach.

Warily, Keith made his way towards the shore of the lake. He knew the way it would escalate, from shallow to deep, and it was kind of nerve-wracking.

“ _Dios Mio_ , I'm coming for you.”

Keith stuttered, “Wait, Lance!”

Before Keith could protest anymore, Lance was already out of the water and making his way towards Keith. A mischievous grin creeped onto Lance’s face as he quickly made a run for Keith. Keith was shocked, that was the only reason as to why he didn’t run away from Lance, and now he was being carried like a bride into the warm waters of the lake. Clinging to Lance, Keith breathed heavily as he was carried back to the same spot Lance had been floating.

“See?” Lance offered still carrying Keith in his arms, walking in a small circle. “It’s nice. Isn’t it?”

Keith looked up to Lance. Lance’s hair was dripping onto Keith’s cheek from the way Keith had buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. Truly, he didn't know how to swim but another truth was that Keith was scared of the ocean, of the sea, of lakes, or rivers, whatever. He hated being in the unknown depths of great bodies of water.

Lance was staring up, still walking around. Keith could never appreciate Lance’s looks without getting caught by someone but from the view he had from being pressed so closely to Lance and his body, Keith was awed. Lance was really good looking. He had smooth, dark skin, pretty blue eyes, and this dumb, dorky grin Keith could never get tired of.

Maybe that's what pushed him to blurt out the stupidest thing he had ever said.

When he said the dumbest thing you could ever say in this situation, Keith was expecting for Lance to drop him. Keith thought he would inhale a gulp of water in the next second but Lance still held tight to him. In fact, Lance was blushing deeply.

“I,” Lance stuttered breathlessly, “I like you too. Like a lot.”

Then Lance stopped moving and they were silent again. Only then did Lance realize how close he was to Keith. With that lack of space between them, Lance leaned forward and so did Keith. At first they bumped their noses but then, with a reassuring stare, they kissed. It was short, but it was nice. Keith kissed Lance again, and then Lance kissed Keith again.

When Hunk and Pidge finally found them, practically naked while making out in a secret tropical paradise, it was near dark on the planet. Hunk was practically scarred from seeing them in their underwear and Pidge just gave them a thumbs up before leaving with Hunk so they could get their things together and leave this strange, strange planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
